Crazy Dares Wreck It Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Ahaha, Ralph, if you thought YOU were bad, then me and the darers are downright NASTY. Come and torture Wreck It Ralph characters, and maybe help them with true love! Ralph/Felix, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Wreck It Style

**So even though most of my ToDs take place in a warehouse I decided to change it to an abandoned arcade, because it seemed more fitting. And even though most follow canon, I wanted to have Felix and Calhoun NOT married, because I can... And it's more fun for pairings, without having Calhoun pound everyone's face in.**

**Also, woot woot! My 100th fanfic published!**

The room is filled with old, forgotten arcade games, which are mysteriously still on and functioning. A young female, about age fourteen stands leaning on Sugar Rush, with a soda in hand, and a nametag on her chest, which says CPG.

CPG has long, wavy red hair, down to her lower back. Her eyes are sea green, though with the reflection in her blue glasses it's hard to tell. Her tan skin combines perfectly with the green silk long-sleeved top, and black jeans. Her shoes are green and gold sandals.

With a sigh, she gives glance to the camera, before turning back to stare at her root beer in hand. Then she blinks, and immediately looks back to the camera, suddenly upbeat and full of energy. She places her drink down on a game and claps her hands excitedly.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the... Eleventh, maybe twelfth Crazy Dares fic?" she says, unsure. She simply shrugs it off and grins.

"Now, before I introduce the darees, there are some things I should go over"

She pulls a clipboard out from absolutely nowhere, and begins flipping through some pages.

"Okay, let's see. No M rated dares. Three characters at one time can be dared. Only ONE darer per chapter will come on. No character or pairing bashing. No killing or marriage dares. Love confession dares will not be accepted until the fifth chapter, but you may influence them with kissing or slow-dance dares, or whatever you can think of. Signed reviewers will be held at a higher standard than anonymous reviewers. And finally, the pairing this fic will focus on is Ralph/Felix, so any dares helping that will be done ASAP"

She sighs as she finishes the rules, and the clipboard disappears. She glances deviously around at the games, a mysterious glint in her eye. After a moment she turns back to the camera and slowly raises her arms into the air. The games Fix It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush, and Hero's Duty begin to glow and shake. Finally, the room is engulfed in a bright, blinding light.

When things clear up, CPG is unharmed, with the video game characters right at her side. They seem confused.

"Hey there, everyone! Welcome to your first ever ToD!" CPG says happily. The characters look even more confused.

"ToD? What's that?" Vanellope asks. CPG smirks.

"Let's just say... Ralph, if you're a bad guy, I'm an evil, scheming bitch" she responds. Ralph's eyes widen at this. Despite how he was now being treated better, he was _still _a bad guy... He was, in truth, scared of this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG sighs, watching in amusement as Ralph and Felix are bickering... And the fight is changing every five minutes.

First it was cake, Felix was trying to get Ralph to eat chocolate for once. Then they argued over if chocolate had any nutritional value at all. _Then_ they were arguing over Felix's relationship with Calhoun... And they still are. CPG has no idea how it went from cake to nutrition to a relationship... But it's entertaining, so she says nothing.

_'Still, they aren't fighting like this usually... What's different, I wonder?'_

Before she can answer her own internal question, her cell dings. She glances at the text, and grins.

"Everyone! Welcome our first darer!" she shouts. The video game characters look at her, and sigh. They should have known it was coming.

A young female, though older than CPG, probably sixteen, walks through the door.

She has lightly tanned skin, with dark brown wavy hair to the middle of her back, and hazel eyes. Her tee shirt is purple, with the words 'Ralph's Gonna Wreck it!' in bold pink letters. She has blue jeans, purple canvas sneakers, and a nametag that says 'Snickerdoodle' on a chain around her neck.

"Hello, Snickerdoodle. Welcome. Man, you should have been here earlier" CPG says, remembering the fight that had happened not five minutes ago. Snickerdoodle shrugs.

"I saw through the window. It was HILARIOUS" she laughs. CPG grins.

"Right, so what are your dares today?" the host asks politely. Snickerdoodle smirks, almost as deviously and scary as CPG.

"Ralph, I dare you to kiss Felix" she says. Both Ralph and Felix widen their eyes to the size of saucers. Calhoun grumbles profanity under her breath. CPG and Vanellope grin. Ralph notices Vanellope's reaction.

"What's so funny?" he snaps. Vanellope shrugs in response, her smile turning into a smirk. Ralph sighs.

"Let's get it over with..." he mutters, turning to the smaller, blue wearing man, who was still frozen in shock. The larger kneels down to Felix's height, and slowly leans in. His eyes slowly close, and he tells himself that it's because he doesn't want to see the disgusted look on his friend's face.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity for CPG and the guest, the two counterparts' lips press together, melding perfectly. CPG does a silent cheer, while Vanellope takes a picture with a nearby camera.

The two males are in a completely other world, totally immersed in the contact, and not understanding _why._

Eventually, after about five minutes the pair pulls apart, breathing heavily. Ralph quickly looks away, not wanting to see the look on Felix's face.

"Well that was interesting" CPG says, bringing everyone's mind back into the present. Ralph simply glares at she and Snickerdoodle.

"So, no more dares then?" the host asks the guest, ignoring Ralph's dirty look. Snickerdoodle, who is also ignoring it, shakes her head sadly.

"Well that's too bad. I'll see you some other chapter, I hope" CPG says. Snickerdoodle smiles and nods, waving to the characters as she leaves the arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Please note: The reason I chose this dare is that it isn't technically a confession dare, because it's not outright asking if he loves Ralph or not.**

CPG is watching Felix and Calhoun chat about Hero's Duty, and how their jobs were going, things like that. Occasionally she glances at Ralph to see his expression.

It almost looks... Jealous.

_'I wonder...'_

Before she can make a conclusion, her cellphone dings again. She picks it up and looks at the text, and smiles.

"Everyone! We have a new darer!"

The characters sigh as a new female walks through the door.

She looks about thirteen, has auburn red hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She is wearing a shirt that says 'Fixing a Heart Isn't Easy' with a picture of Felix next to a broken heart below the text. She also is wearing skinny jeans and a pair of brown Uggs. Her nametag is on her chest, and it says 'Aurora'

"Hey there Aurora. Mind if I call you Rora?" CPG asks. Aurora shrugs.

"Go ahead" she responds. CPG grins.

"Lovely. So Rora, you have a dare, correct?" the host points out.

"More like a truth, but yes" Aurora responds. She smirks at Felix, causing the small man to feel uneasy.

"Felix, would you rather have a romantic relationship with Ralph, or adopt Vanellope?" she asks. CPG grins deviously.

"I like this one" she mutters under her breath, and looks to Felix, who is stumbling over his words as he tries to answer.

"Well, uh... Um, I uh... I ch-choose... romantice relationship with Ralph" he mutters bashfully. Calhoun smiles, as though she is proud of Felix. Vanellope giggles. Ralph...

Ralph is looking in shock at Felix, who is blushing red as a tomato. When the fix-it man notices his face, his blush increases by ten times what it was. Ralph starts to say something, but Felix suddenly starts talking again.

"I mean, it's not like I _want_ to date Ralph or anything... But Vanellope is such a brat that I would rather date him than deal with her" he explains. CPG just smirks deviously.

"Then why are you blushing? And why were you stumbling over your words?" she asks. Felix blushes even darker, if it's possible, and starts to stutter again.

"I rest my case" CPG declares, and turns to Aurora.

"Well, I'll see you in another chapter, Rora! Later!" the host says. Aurora smiles and nods, waving to the still blushing Felix and confused Ralph, before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPG, like usual, is standing by watching a conversation. This particular one is between Ralph and Vanellope. Felix and Calhoun are having their own conversation nearby.

Ralph and Vanellope are speaking in low voices, and CPG is able to pick up a few things, such as 'It's so hard' from Ralph, and Vanellope is clearly trying to be encouraging for whatever it is that Ralph is clearly reluctant to do.

Before CPG is able to glance at Felix and Calhoun in an attempt to listen to their conversation, her cell rings, this time with a call.

She sighs and makes and exaggerated 'shush' noise to get the video game characters to be quiet, before answering the phone.

"Hello?... Okay... I usually get texts... It's okay, just try to be aware next time... Alright, come in"

Before CPG even says anything, the characters clearly know that this is yet another darer. They sigh as they take their places near the host, just before yet another female walks through the door.

She looks about fourteen, though is pretty tall. She has long, wavy dirty blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and brown. Her shirt is black with AC/DC in pink font, and a blue jacket. She also wears blue jeans and converse sneakers. She also has black cut off leather gloves. Her nametag reads 'Ana'

"Hello, Ana. Hey, have you noticed that all of the darers so far have been female?" CPG points out in confusion. Ana shrugs.

"Ah well, your dares? I hear you have two today" CPG inquires. Ana nods happily.

"Yep! My first dare is for Ralph and Felix to go on a date together" she giggles. CPG, Calhoun and Vanellope all smirk in the two males' direction.

"What?! B-but WHY?!" Felix cries. CPG rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut up, and just go" she growls. Felix and Ralph look at each other, sigh, and leave. CPG throws a phone at them, which Felix skillfully catches.

_On The Date_

"So, uh... What do you want to do?" Ralph asks nervously. Felix sighs.

"I mean, I'd like to go to a restaraunt, but if you would rather do something else..." the wreck-it man adds. The shorter sighs again.

"Dinner sounds good. CPG's cooking isn't very good" he responds. Ralph nods.

When they finally make it to a place, it occurs to them that they have no money.

Suddenly, the cellphone CPG gave them rings.

"Hey, guys. Ana forgot to tell you, she set up a picnic in the park if you don't have any money" CPG's voice comes over through the device, before clicking off.

"I guess we're going to the park" Felix mutters. As they set off, Ralph takes his hand, making the handyman blush bright, ruby red.

_After the date_

The pair walks back into the arcade, both with red faces.

"Hey! There they are! What were you guys doing?" Ana asks curiously. Ralph blushes and stutters, before answering.

"Well, I-I decided to suggest treating it like a real date, and he um, agreed, so we watched the sunset together" he explains.

With that, Ralph drags Vanellope to a corner and whispers to her, CPG catches what he says...

"I couldn't confess, I was too nervous. I just... I can't tell him, Vanellope, I just can't"

CPG shakes her head, turning to Ana.

"Ana, what was your second dare?" she asks in an upbeat tone.

"My truth was for Felix. Would you rather kiss Ralph or Calhoun?" the guest asks, smirking at the fix-it guy.

Felix flushes for what feels like the millionth time, before finally replying.

"I would rather kiss... R-Ralph..."

Unfortunately, Ralph is too caught up with arguing with Vanellope to notice. CPG sighs, before turning to the camera.

"Well, before we leave, I have a happy piece of news! The next chapter will allow a love confession! So make sure to leave one! Peace out!" she declares, flashing the peace sign before the screen goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

CPG is standing, grinning at the camera. The characters are speaking amongst themselves, completely unaware.

"Everyone out there reading this, I hope everyone's excited! Starting this chapter, we are accepting LOVE CONFESSION dares!" the host says excitedly. Ralph and Felix's eyes widen, and they whirl towards her.

"WHAT?!" they cry at the same time. CPG simply smirks and ignores them.

"Today's darer called in ahead of time. Please welcome our guest, Awesomer!" she says, gesturing to an 'Employees Only' door. A female walks out, grinning ear to ear.

She has brown hair to her waist, and blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow camisole with ruffles at the collar, and black tights. She is also wearing yellow flip-flops and is carrying a black handbag.

"I would like to go on record and say, before anyone can point fingers, that I am not using only the female darers. I am simply looking at the pairing dares, so if I have hurt anyone's feelings I am sorry" CPG says to the camera, then turns to Awesomer.

"What is your dare or truth?" she asks politely. Awesomer smirks.

"Ralph, tell us your feelings for Felix, and tell us why you feel that way" the guest demands. Ralph shifts uncomfortably.

"I... I'm in love with him. I mean, he's really the greatest person I've ever met. Plus he went to so much trouble to go searching for me when I left, and I honestly don't think anyone else would have done that... But in all honesty, I don't know why I had to fall for him. He would never feel the same" he says finally. He gets tears in his eyes towards the end. He then closes his eyes and waits for the rejection.

"Ralph... I love you too" Felix chokes out. Ralph looks at him in shock, and Felix just smiles.

"Aww. Now, I have an announcement. Whenever a new couple is formed here, like this, that couple is elligible for marriage dares, meaning you can dare them to marry each other" CPG declares. Awesomer beams, while Ralph and Felix simply blush.

"Well, Awesomer, see ya later! Hope you'll come back!" the host says. Awesomer gives her a high five before leaving.


End file.
